Pack Instincts
by NIchiki
Summary: He would learn, painfully that she was thoroughly claimed. Epilogue to Primal. (Rated M for lemon)


Pack Instincts

Rated M

Disclaimer: I dont own anything of Naruto, but that doesn't stop me from dreaming!

AN: I realized I was kind of neglecting Naruto a bit so I cooked up this little ditty with the help of my new friend lost in details.

She kicked me in the ass for you guys!

So enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Forehead, you worry entirely too much." Ino huffed as she leaned further into the mirror fixing her makeup.<p>

A muffled grunt was heard in the distance followed by some very inventive swearing and a sweater flew across the open doorway.

"I do not Ino-Pig!" Sakura shouted back, stuffing her head back into her closet. "I just like to use my intelligence more than you do, that's all."

"Well, you've gotta have something goin' for you. After all I've got the beauty." Ino snarked back, smirking as she casually leaned against the doorway to Sakura's room.

Sakura paused to give the blonde a glare over her shoulder before diving back into the closet.

"Honestly Forehead, just pick something already so we can go." Ino said as she flounced onto Sakura's bed and absently picked up a few dresses that had been thrown there. She picked up an emerald slip and turned it around to study it. "Besides I have it on good authority that he's not even in Konoha."

Sakura paused in her search and looked towards the blonde, biting her lip. "Are you sure? I mean absolutely sure about that?"

The blonde frowned, noting the weary eyes and hands wringing together. Ino sighed and lowered the slip to her lap and put on a more serious expression.

"Sakura, what's with you all of a sudden? It isn't like you to be so nervous."

Sakura sighed heavily and flopped onto the bed next to the blonde. "I just don't want to run into him right now, that's all."

Ino stood up, placing her hand on her hip as she regarded her long time friend. "Look Sakura, it's not like he's never been brushed off before, it's happened many times. He'll just have to get over it and move on."

"But didn't you say he took it especially hard when he heard the news?"

"Well, I guess." Ino said tilting her head.

"What do you mean you guess? Did he or didn't he?"

Ino groaned, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. "I can't say for sure ok? I got the info from Shikamaru and that's only cause I pestered him until he caved. So I don't even know if its accurate or not."

"But..."

"Look," The blonde interrupted. "Whether he's pissed or not has nothing to do with you. He had his chance and blew it and now you're involved with someone else. End of story, period exclamation mark, time to move the hell on." The blonde smirked and threw the emerald slip to her friend, laughing when she smacked her in the face with it.

"Now quit stallin', put that damn thing on, slap some lipstick on and we are outta here. I've had a hard week and I require booze and liquor induced groping, preferably by some cute ass Jounins." She sashayed out the door to fix her makeup once again.

Sakura quirked her lips as she stared at the bedroom door for a moment before draping the slip over her head and letting it fall down around her body. Smoothing her hands down her body to get out any wrinkles, her eye landed on the last love bite that had been left on her body from a few days ago and gently fingered it with a smile. She couldn't help feeling ecstatically happy as memories of nights past flitted through her mind. Strong arms holding her as their bodies moved together, and then folding her in his embrace as they drifted off to sleep. She hadn't felt more alive then when she was with him. Hadn't felt more wanted, more treasured, more attractive then she did in his arms and she knew she would never give that up. Not intentionally.

Sakura squared her shoulders and nodded to herself as she brushed her hair out and put some foundation on. She couldn't avoid a confrontation forever. After all they lived in the same village so they would cross paths sooner or later and she'd rather get this over with sooner than later. She pursed her lips as she applied some cotton candy lip gloss to her lips and grabbed a pair of strappy black heels, moving towards her living room.

There was no use worrying over the inevitable. If he was in the village, there wasn't anywhere she could hide from him anyways, so it was time to face this head on.

Absently she grabbed a scarf and wrapped it around her throat as they headed out her door. Even if she wasn't ashamed of the marks, that didn't mean she had to flaunt it in anyone's face. No need to add insult to injury. There was enough fuel in the fire as it was.

* * *

><p>Music blared out the open doors of the Black Kunai as Sakura and Ino pushed through the door. It was still relatively early so there wasn't a big crowd, but since it was a Friday night it was pretty much guaranteed to be standing room only in just a few hours. The girls scanned the crowd before a shout had them zeroing in on a table by the windows.<p>

"Oh hey. There's Hinata." Ino pointed out with a wave and made their way to the table.

"Hey Hinata," Sakura said as she slipped into the booth across from the raven haired girl.

"Good evening Ino, Sakura." Hinata said with a smile.

"Hey girl." Ino replied. "I'm gonna head up to get us some drinks." She thumbed in the direction of the bar. "What do you guys want?"

"I'll have an apple martini." Hinata replied.

"Oooh that sounds good. What about you Forehead?"

"Hmm, how about a chocolate martini."

"Good choice. I think I'll get a lemon drop martini." The blonde said, weaving through the tables and pasting on a flirty smile as a particularly handsome bartender flashed her a grin.

"I think it's going to be awhile before we receive our drinks." Hinata giggled.

"You can say that again." Sakura chuckled, seeing Ino push her chest out further as she leaned over the bar top, shaking her head at the blonde's antics. But maybe they would get their drinks for free again.

Sakura took a moment to scan the rest of the crowd spotting some of the older generation in the corner and waved as she caught Genma's eye.

"Yo Sakura," he drawled, shifting his senbon against his lips as he leered at her with a grin. "Lookin' mighty fine tonight, Pinky." He said with a wink. "Gonna have to beat all the guys away with a stick."

Asuma took a long drag from the cigarette in his mouth and puffed a few circles towards the ceiling as he reclined against the wall on two legs.

"I'm sure they won't approach her, not unless they fancy having their faces shoved down their throats." He chuckled, catching the bartenders eye and grinning maliciously at him until he shoved the drinks in front of the blonde and beat a hasty retreat.

"Ah, but you forget," Genma pointed out. "Big Dog's not here at the moment. So that threats diminished quite a bit." Genma pointed his senbon at the bearded man.

Ino scoffed as she set the drinks down and slid in the seat next to Hinata. "There's nobody stupid enough to think they could test the theory that he wouldn't know."

Asuma laughed lowly as he set his chair fully on the floor. "Oh, I wouldn't say that Ino."

Ino paused in taking a drink as all three girls looked to the older man with confused faces. "You're not insinuating you would, Asuma-sensei?" Ino shrieked out, making Hinata squeak and Sakura suddenly spit out her drink.

Genma chuckled and shook his head as Asuma laughed boisterously. "Nah, I wouldn't be that stupid Ino," he paused and gestured to the door with his cigarette. "But like I said, there's always someone else who is."

The girls turned towards the door, spotting the newcomer at the same time. Hinata shifted uneasily as Ino frowned and Sakura spun back around to avoid his gaze.

"Ino, I thought you said he wasn't even in town!" She hissed quietly.

"Hey, I said it wasn't confirmed information." She replied pursing her lips. The blonde kept her gaze on the nin as he scanned the room, noticing his eyes landing on a certain head of pink hair and made a beeline for their table. "Shit." She said lowly.

"He's coming over here isn't he?" Sakura grumbled, sinking down further into her seat.

"Yup."

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan." Hinata squeaked, wringing her hands. "I probably should've warned you he was back from his mission.

"It's not your fault, Hinata." She mumbled taking a sip of her drink. "I knew I would have to face him sooner or later."

Ino coughed, discreetly just as someone stepped up to the table.

"Evening Ladies." His voice rumbled, through the air making the hairs on the back of Sakura's neck stand on end.

_'Shit is right. Why the hell did I have to run into him tonight?'_

"Good evening Kiba," Hinata smiled weakly.

"Kiba," Ino nodded.

Kiba leaned over the table and gently dragged a claw across the back of Sakura's hand. "Evening Sakura-chan. You look enchanting tonight." He growled, his eyes darkening as he raked her figure blatantly.

Sakura grit her teeth and pulled her hand away as she shifted further towards the wall.

"Thanks."

Unfortunately that opened up a space beside her which Kiba gladly took advantage of. Before anyone could stop him, he slid in beside the mednin and made sure his body was making contact with hers.

Sakura, fisted her hands in her dress and bit her cheek, trying to hold back from punching him across the room and ruining the whole night.

His thigh brushed hers as he shifted and draped an arm across the back of the booth. It was a juvenile move which made Sakura and Ino roll their eyes as Hinata stayed frozen, not knowing what to do or say. But much like a horrific accident she couldn't look away for the life of her. The energy spiking off of him was muted, but it was roiling against theirs so roughly that it caused mild discomfort making the girls squirm.

Absently his claws played in the ends of Sakura's hair as he leaned back and managed to look incredibly at ease, but that did nothing to stifle the burning anger in Sakura's gut.

_'Oh, he is seriously cruising for a bruising!'_

Ino spotted the signs that her friend was a step away from blowing her top and sought to distract the young man, tempting death.

"Kiba, weren't you just on an 'S' class mission? How did that go?"

He shrugged and smirked arrogantly. "Oh it wasn't that hard."

Sakura sighed and turned to gaze out the window next to her, wishing she was anywhere but there at that moment as she sipped her drink.

"Wasn't it about someone's daughter being kidnapped and you had to track the kidnappers down?"

"Yeah, but there isn't a person alive who could get away from me." His voice went even lower and Sakura stiffened as she heard the distinct sound of him smelling her hair.

She stood up suddenly and scrambled over the shocked male sitting beside her.

"I've gotta use the bathroom, excuse me!" She said tersely as she stomped to the bathroom.

"Hey! Sakura!" Kiba called after her, but he was cut off as Hinata asked him some more questions, redirecting his attention.

Sakura sighed as she slumped back against the door, catching her breath. This night was a total bust and she blew out a breath as she figured she would just slip out the front door and go home before she punched Kiba into next week. She just had to signal Ino that she was leaving without getting Kiba's attention. Sakura gently cracked the door open and shifted in order to see her table. Kiba had his back turned to her as he regaled the other two women about his latest mission so she breathed a sigh of relief and hesitantly made her way out of the bathroom.

She stopped in the small corridor and made a few signals with her hand catching the blonde's attention. Shinobi had a sign language they utilized in emergency situations and on missions when talking was out of the question so the girls often used this language when they needed to ditch bad dates. Ino flipped her hair discreetly and crossed her legs signaling she understood as she leaned in and tried to look incredibly interested in what Kiba was saying.

_'Ok, now to make the last hurdle.'_ Her eyes went to the front door and with one last look she bolted, weaving around a few tables and out the open door, leaving behind two amused men smirking in her direction. Sakura flattened herself against the outside wall and scooted closer to the window she had just been sitting at slowly. From her vantage point Sakura knew Ino could see her and jerked her head, which made Ino reach out to grab Kiba's hand, drawing his gaze to hers for a brief moment so Sakura could slip past the windows.

Sliding down a small side alley next to the bar, Sakura let out the breath she'd been holding as she gazed up at the moon. She knew she couldn't walk her regular route, so going down a few obscure alleys would have to do. She knew he could sniff her out no problem, but she knew they would keep him preoccupied for a little while at least, giving her a head start.

Her thoughts ran back to where this had all started. Kiba was a friend, a dear friend, but it was obvious he wanted more from her then she was willing to give. But the fact remained, she wasn't interested then and she sure as hell wasn't interested now. But it was obvious he wasn't getting the hint as she continuously pushed him away. So until he got it through his thick head, with the help of her fists or otherwise she would avoid him as much as possible. Sakura refused to hide behind Kakashi when she was more than capable of taking care of her own problems no matter what he insisted. She was a strong kunoichi and mednin who trained under the Legendary Slug Queen Tsunade and inherited her immense strength, so she was not weak. But for now she would avoid a confrontation with Kiba as much as possible.

"Why me?" She mumbled out.

"That is the question, isn't it Sakura-chan?"

Sakura yelped, turning so quickly she lost her balance and was immediately pinned against the wall. Sakura groaned as her head spun from bouncing off the brick behind her and squinted at the figures swirling in her vision. Hands suddenly shifted to pin her wrists against the wall beside her head making her gasp and focus on the face perilously close to hers. Tribal tattoos stared back at her and she shifted her eyes to lock onto a pair of dark ones.

"Kiba," She hissed, pushing against his hold. "The hell are you doing?" Sakura knew she could easily shove him off her, but despite him being annoying and disregarding her rebuffs, he was still a good friend and didn't want to resort to violence. At, least not yet. She figured she would spell it out plainly for him and if he didn't back off, then all bets were off.

"Why do you smell like him, Sakura?" His voice went even lower as he growled out the words, shoving his face close to hers. "Why is his scent covering yours?" He whispered the words across her lips, but there was an edge to his tone that made her stiffen.

She turned her head slightly determined not to look at him. "I don't know what you're talk-"

"Don't bullshit me Sakura!" He shouted making her turn her head back and stare at him with wide eyes.

His eyes softened as he brushed his nose across hers. "I can smell him. He's ingrained his scent deep into your body." He shifted against her and she gasped as he pinned her hips with his, brushing his nose across her cheek and down her throat, stopping at the scarf she'd tied around her neck. He nosed the material aside and nuzzled against the mark that had been covered up. "He marked you. Took you away from me." He snarled against her skin.

"I was never yours Kiba! Knock this off and let me go dammit!" She shouted as channeling chakra to her arms and legs, having enough of his weird behavior. With a burst of power she managed to shove him off her and tore out from the alley to the main road ready to sprint home.

Just as she rounded the corner her wrist was snatched and her body was swung around, feeling two arms banding around her waist and a strong chest pressed to her back.

A nose pressed against her neck as it trailed up to her ear and she growled in frustration, wrenching a deep chuckle from the man behind her. "And where do you think you're going my lovely little Cherry Blossom?"

"Away from you!" She snarled back, wriggling in his tight embrace.

"Stop playing so coy with me Sakura-chan. I know you want me." He breathed against her ear.

"I do not, you jerk!" She stopped struggling to turn her head and glare at him out the corner of her eye. "Now let me go or I'll make sure you can never have children," She paused, narrowing her eyes. "Ever." She stated vehemently.

"Lies," He chuckled, trailed his lips down her throat, gently swiping his tongue across the bite mark on her shoulder. When she felt him scrape his fangs over her flesh she froze suddenly.

"Kiba? What are you doing? You'd better stop whatever it is you're thinking of doing before you regret it."

"What am I doing? I'm showing you who's your true alpha Sakura-chan."

Sakura didn't know what he had planned and didn't really want to know as she resumed her struggling. All she knew was she needed to get away before he bit her. Something deep down inside her was panicking knowing that if he did manage to bite her Kakashi's rage would know no bounds and he would show no mercy.

A sudden snarl ripped through the air before her world tilted sideways and the arms around her middle loosened. Shadows moved faster than she could keep track of and when she blinked she noticed a figure standing in front of her. The broad back was clad in Jounin attire and as her eyes landed on silvery hair in disarray she breathed in a sigh of relief.

"Kakashi." She whispered.

He turned his head and her breath caught in her throat at the wild, untamed look in his gray eye.

"Sakura." He rumbled low in his throat, his voice sending small shivers down her spine recognizing the signs. He was losing control and barely holding onto what little restraint he had and as he shifted suddenly she could see Kiba across the way, wiping blood from his mouth, eyeing the male across from him with a snarl.

"You ok, Sakura?" Kakashi, asked, his eyes not shifting from the bristling young man.

"I'm fine Kakashi. You don't have to interfere, I had this handl..."

A low growl erupted from his chest as he regarded her. "It didn't look handled to me. So, if he hasn't taken the hint that you're taken, I guess it's up to me to put him in his place."

Sakura gaped at him in disbelief, ready to rip him a new one for even insinuating that she couldn't take care of herself but was interrupted as Kiba spat blood out of his mouth and leered across the way.

"Why'd you interrupt us old man? This has nothing to do with you, back down!" He barked out, the command sending shivers down Sakura's spine and making her hair stand on end. His aura was flaring out of control as he squared off with the Copy Nin and Sakura recoiled as she felt Kakashi respond in kind with his. This was a battle for dominance between the two alphas and neither was backing down.

The commotion must have been loud because suddenly there was a crowd around the pair. Ino and Hinata filed out along with Genma and Asuma as they eyed the spectacle shrewdly.

"I'm not the one who should back down, pup." Kakashi said quietly and Sakura could see Kiba stiffen at the insult. "She's not yours and never will be. So, get lost before you regret it."

"The hell are you talking about?!" Kiba shouted, his knuckles going white. "She was and is mine," His eyes narrowed into slits as he tensed, preparing to attack. "And no one will stand in my way."

Sakura had a split second to draw in an angry gasp and was just about to go after him herself, screw everyone else, she would pummel his ass into shinobi pudding for that remark. She was however jerked back with a yelp suddenly as two pairs or arms held her steady, making her pause to see who was dumb enough to interfere with her. Hinata and Ino held firm to her arms and shook their heads.

"Hinata? Ino? Let me go dammit! I'll teach him a thing or two!"

"No Forehead, this is between them and you can't get in their way this time." Ino stated, tightening her hold, looking suddenly very pale and drawn which made Sakura pause for a second.

"But..." Sakura sputtered.

"Sakura-chan." Hinata began, drawing the girls gaze. "I've worked with Kiba since we were kids and if there's one thing I've learned about him is that he is very stubborn and his instincts rule over all. In his mind he had claimed you and since Kakashi claimed you as well a challenge has been declared. These two are the equivalent of alphas within their clans and the only way to settle this is to fight and make the other submit to the others will." Her sad eyes implored Sakura to listen to her words. "I know you feel like they are questioning your abilities as a kunoichi but for them, the males settle things like this so all we can do is really watch and hope they don't kill each other in the process."

During all this Kakashi had paused hearing her yelp and was just about to attack whoever would dare lay a hand on his mate, but their scents filled his nose and he relaxed somewhat. They were pack and were no threat, but the one before him was definitely a threat. One he had to neutralize quickly.

Sakura sighed heavily and resigned herself to just watching, but if things got serious she was ready to jump in and stop the fight. Her eyes zeroed in on Kakashi only to pause as he pushed up his visor and became a blur as the two ninjas went at it. They were nothing but blurs as each threw punches and kicks, trying to make the other back down.

Vaguely she felt as Ino and Hinata relaxed their hold on her as she tracked their movements as best as she could. She felt the anger starting to rise again the longer the battle raged on, especially when Kiba couldn't seem to keep his big mouth shut.

"You're too old for her anyways!" Kiba snarled.

"At least I'm not an immature pup that doesn't know his ass from a hole in the ground." Kakashi retorted, landing a solid punch to the side of the youths head.

The taunting only added fuel to her anger. Sakura couldn't understand why he just wasn't getting it. She never wanted him and told him enough times that he should have gotten the message. But with every stupid taunt that came out of his mouth she grew angrier and angrier, trembling as Kiba managed to use his lengthened claws to gouge deep slashes in Kakashi's inner thigh.

Kiba landed with a smirk but was surprised when Kakashi flashed in front of him and wrapped his hand around his throat, squeezing. The youth desperately clawed at the arm holding him up as his air was being slowly cut off. Sakura saw the deep cuts weeping thin lines of blood down his arm and her anger snapped. She moved to separate the two only to stop suddenly as Genma and Asuma intervened for her.

The dust cleared showing Genma had senbon between each finger as Kiba hacked and coughed eyeing the men in front of him with malice, crouching on the ground a few feet away. Asuma had his hand wrapped around Kakashi's wrist, but his eyes were trained on the youth as he looked like he wouldn't give up so easily.

"Get the fuck outta my way." Kiba wheezed.

Kakashi jerked his hand away with a snarl, more then ready to jump back in as the bearded man subtly shifted in front of him again. Asuma pulled the cigarette from his lips with a sigh and flicked it into the street.

"I'm saving your life, kid. Back off. Now." His back was still facing the Copy Nin with a relaxed stance, but Sakura could tell he was like a coiled spring ready to snap at any time.

Genma shifted again, but just enough to draw his attention as he shook his head at the dense young man. "It's not worth your life man. Just let it go."

Kiba snarled ready to spring back into action, only to find himself looking up into the familiar growling face of his sister.

"Hana! Move!" He rumbled, his muscles tensing to move past her.

"That's enough Kiba! Stand down!" She barked the command out, making him bristle further.

"Who are you to bark orders at me? I'm the alpha male in this family not you!" His claws dug into his fists as he shook in anger, his attention wholly focused on his sister.

"Not yet you're not pup. Mom's still top dog in our pack until you're of age, so unless you want me to get her here so she can teach you a lesson in pack dynamics, I suggest you...Back...Down!" She barked fiercely her voice echoing through the streets, baring her fangs at the young man.

Kiba faltered for a moment and Sakura could see he was contemplating if he could take his sister as well when Hinata took a step forward. "Kiba… please." She implored, her pearly eyes pierced the red cloud fogging his mind and he looked down in shame. He couldn't bear to make her disappointed in him. His hands shook as he made fists at his side and then with a deep sigh he relaxed minutely.

Looking up he made eye contact with Sakura and then shifted towards Kakashi. With an imperceptible nod he turned around and made a chakra leap to the nearest rooftop, sprinting away at high speed.

Hana blew out a breath and turned towards Kakashi and the others offering a shrug and a small smile. "Sorry bout that. But what can ya do? He's about as bullheaded as a boar." She smirked and with a wave, leapt off after her wayward sibling.

Genma snorted as he stowed his senbon away swiftly and moved towards the gathered crowd. "Ok, folks nothin' more to see here!" He waved his hands ushering the people away and looked back to offer a wink in Sakura's direction.

Hinata turned to bow awkwardly towards the pinkette. "I'm so sorry Sakura-chan. I had no idea he would go that far." Her lower lip trembled.

Sakura pulled the girl in for a quick squeeze and tucked some hair behind her ear with a small smile as she pulled back. "It's alright Hinata. I'm alright, and its not your fault so think nothing more on it okay?"

She nodded with a weak smile as Ino stepped up beside the pair.

"You sure you're okay Forehead?" She raked her friends figure probably looking for possible injuries, but there were definite signs of fatigue on the blonde and Sakura mused her friend had suffered more from the wildly fluctuating auras of the fighters then anyone else.

"I'm fine Ino-pig. He just surprised me is all." She waved her hand dismissively.

Ino nodded and stepped up beside Hinata. "Alright, I think I'll take Hinata home and call it a night. Would you accompany us, Asuma-sensei?" As she directed Hinata towards her home.

The bearded man smiled as he lit another cigarette and moved into step with the blonde. "Why I would love to Ino-chan!" He waved his hand in the air. "G'night Kakashi." The trio disappearing down the dimly lit streets like they had been nothing but mere spectators.

Looking around Sakura suddenly found she was all alone on the street with a still unmoving Copy Nin and the fact that he hadn't moved nor said anything for a while had her on edge.

"Kashi? Are you… alright?" She approached him slowly and reached out to touch his arm, making him turn to face her fully.

She gasped seeing his mismatched eyes landing on hers. They were a shade darker and she could see he was still tense, like he was still ready for battle.

"Sakura," He rasped, his arm snaked out to grab her wrist and jerked her into his body. His arms went around her waist as he buried his face into her neck and breathed deeply. She could tell the adrenalin was still coursing through his body from the small tremors in his muscles moving against her body. She shivered as he nuzzled her neck, nipping slightly through his mask as he moved down to her shoulder, sighing as she leaned into his warm embrace.

He froze suddenly which made Sakura tense, knowing he probably smelled something that shouldn't be there.

"I can smell him on you...Sakura." His arms tightened around her as he jerked her head up, smashing his lips to hers in a frenzy. Her mind was in a haze as his rough hands moved along her body feverishly, almost as if he was determined to saturate her body with his scent. She gasped when he grabbed her thigh and hitched her leg around his waist, grinding his arousal into her core brutally. He always got like this after a battle and she could recall the mission not too long ago when he'd kidnapped her from camp and pinned her to a tree only to screw her brains out for half the night after their assault on the enemy nin went off without a hitch.

"Oh Gods." She whispered, tilting her head back as his hips rocked against hers. It didn't matter that they were out in the open where anyone could see them, she just knew she needed more of that contact as she tightened her leg around him.

Kakashi wasted no time lapping at the offered flesh through his mask as a rumble started low in his chest every movement.

"I can't stand you smelling like him. It's driving me crazy." He snarled, thrusting harder against her. His hand went to her hair and fisted through her locks as he smashed his mouth back on hers. Their panting groans filled the air, until he suddenly stopped, making her whine from the sense of loss.

"Kashi? What?"

His mismatched eyes glowed with a feral light in the dark.

"Oh don't worry Sakura-chan. I'm going to fuck you. Make no mistake about that." He said, threading his hand through her hair, pulling the strands gently. "Just not here. No one gets to see you like I do as I make you cum. No one." He growled as he made the signs to poof them to his apartment.

* * *

><p>They'd barely just materialized into the room as he stripped her of her dress and shoes, and nudged her on her knees on his bed. Sakura bit her lip as she watched him over her shoulder and she stayed still knowing if she moved he would tease her until she complied with what he wanted. It was his favorite position, as his dominant instincts demanded of him. But he wasn't a controlling lover in the least.<p>

Most of the time he would let her do what she wished, but when he was like this, barely restraining himself, he had to be the one in control. His muscles rippled in the moonlight as he tore the clothes from his body impatiently, his lusty gaze raking her prone body as he disrobed. Sakura licked her lips, her mouth going decidedly dry as his pants and boxers slid down his legs, allowing his length to spring free, twitching against his lower stomach enticingly. She swallowed hard as his hand grasped his member and pumped slowly, an almost inaudible groan left his throat as she shifted again, not able to sit still. Sakura knew what her assets were and used them to her advantage as much as she dared when he was like this. She swayed her hips a little more, hoping he would take the initiative and pounce.

"Do you want this Sakura? Do you want me inside you?" He growled out stepping up behind her as he guided his cock between her thighs to rub teasingly against her nether lips.

She panted as she pushed back against him, whining as his hand stilled her movements with a snarl, not willing to let her take control, not this time at least.

"Tell me. Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you." He murmured as he slid his cock through her folds, pushing the head in just a little to tease her.

"I need you, please Kashi!" She shouted, tilting her head to the side and pressing her cheek to the bed arching her ass into the air.

Kakashi growled low as he prowled onto the bed and cradled her hips with his, barely pressing his cock inside of her as he draped himself over her. He nuzzled her neck softly and lapped at the flesh until he found the bite mark he'd left a few days ago before his mission. The offending male scent filled his nose and with a snarl he sheathed himself inside her, the instinct to claim what was his clouding his senses as he sucked the bite mark hard and set a brutal pace, pounding inside her.

Sakura cried out as he slammed into her and dug her nails into the bedding for dear life, knowing he wasn't in his right mind at that moment and was running on pure instinct alone. Even still she couldn't deny she loved it when he lost control and became a slave to his senses. The sex was always unbelievable and never the same. Sometimes it would be hard and fast, others slow and steady, but it never failed to get her blood going when he made sure she knew who was the alpha in their relationship. Oh she fought back a lot, making sure he knew she wasn't a shrinking violet by any means, but that fiery nature is what he loved the best about her and she found the more she pushed back, the hotter the their lovemaking became.

She was jerked back against him roughly as he gripped her waist and snapped his hips into hers. His panting breath blew against her sensitive neck, making her feel and hear his grunts and groans adding to the pressure building within her tightly wound body. She fisted the covers desperately as she trembled beneath him, knowing she wouldn't last very long under this onslaught.

His chest draped over her back as he arched above her, his canines raking the skin on her shoulder as he slung into her with greater force.

"You're mine Sakura, and mine alone. Say it." He whispered, lapping at her flesh.

Sakura whimpered as she pushed back against him, the slapping of skin thundered in the air and she knew the neighbors could hear them but didn't care in the least.

"Please..." She mumbled, gasping when he shifted hitting that special spot that always sent her spiraling out of control.

"Say it!" He shouted, grinding against her hard.

She gasped, arching her back as she was pushed to the edge of pleasure.

"I'm yours!?" She screamed, when his hand trailed down to brush against her swollen pearl, making her shudder as her back bowed from the pressure exploding, leaving her panting for breath as she buried her face in the bedding crying out her release into the night.

Kakashi gripped her hips hard and thrust against her erratically, barely able to slam back in that tight sheath of hers. She was jerked back against him as he locked their hips together and latched onto her shoulder with a snarl of "Mine!"

His pelvis ground against hers as warmth filled her womb with every twitch of his cock and he let out a grunt as he slumped against her, spent and out of breath.

Kakashi managed to throw himself to the side and dragged her with him, still intimately connected as he curled his body around hers. Sakura smiled softly as he nuzzled against her neck, feeling like she was made of jelly at that moment. But she was happy where she was and who she was with and she had no intention of changing anything, not for anyone.

Kakashi pressed tender kisses to her nape and she wriggled as she felt him stirring to life inside her once again even before he lifted her leg and rocked against her.

Sakura mewled softly, pushing back against him as he played her body once again like an instrument. A contented sigh escaped her lips as his rough voice breathed across her ear.

"Mine."

"Yours," She whispered back, turning her head to the side to press her lips to his. "Only yours."

* * *

><p>AN: God I love making Kakashi lose his cool. He's so damn sexy like that!<p>

(¯`¥´¯`·.¸.:¨NIchiki ¨:.¸.·´¯`¥´¯)


End file.
